


Cherished

by SamuelJames



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Domme/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Poetry, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-18
Updated: 2010-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Sonnet from a sub's perspective.





	Cherished

Silk scarf shuts out the light.  
A gag holds back my words.  
Soft touches make me squirm.  
Harsh blows make me hurt.  
Whispered words arouse me  
While your fingers grip my hair.  
Soft kisses at my collar  
Show me how much you care.  
I kneel when you instruct me.  
Hope I'm to be spanked.  
Welcome each blow from your hand.  
The gag muffles my thanks.  
Soft touches afterwards prompt tears of joy.  
You kiss me and soothe me, your special boy.


End file.
